Like A Demon Would
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: "Only a few hours ago had I asked him to make love to me like a Demon would. And he had done just that." {Seb x OC. Oneshot?}
1. Chapter 1

Spots blurred my vision. Noise was drown out. I couldn't see or hearing anything – anything but him. Only his words I could hear, his figure I could see. My world revolved around him in this moment, he was all that mattered.

My knees had to be bruised by now, from all the weight I was putting on them. He pounded into me hard from behind, his flesh meeting mine. I was drenched with sweat by now, my body flushed pale and my long blonde curls tumbled down in front of me.

On my hands and knees I heard flesh smack against flesh, heard his breathing ragged and sharp. I wondered how long it would be until he came…I must have cum three or four times by now. And with endurance, he still hadn't had his release. I wanted to take him into my mouth and help him…but no. he was doing this _his _way now.

His large, incredibly sized cock was buried to the hilt inside of me. With each stroke I cried out in sheer pleasure. My entire body trembled with the need for another release…for more and more ecstasy. It traveled all throughout my body, touching every inch of muscle and making each contract with pleasure, a sweet and delicious sensation.

His fingers twisted into my curls, and he forced my face up to meet my lips with his. His lips, though thin, were quite plump and soft from our fiery kisses. When he pulled away my eyes met his glowing, lust filled pink ones.

Lust for me.

He whispered my name as his lips kissed my jaw, my neck, moving downwards. And yet his hips still kept moving at an inhuman pace. Why hadn't he cum yet? Why wouldn't he stop!? The sensations were exquisite…but I begged for more, begged for mercy…for release. It was torturous.

One of his large hands cupped my breast, squeezing gently, and then tugging on my nipple. I cried out in pain and pleasure, saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. I wondered if he liked it when I screamed…I was sure he did. He _was _a Demon after all. And I was his Demoness.

Yet still, he was _far _older than me. Far more Superior…I could never match his power or strength. Perhaps that's why I was the way I was now, with feminine juices dripping between my legs, my lips parted and gasps of pleasure escaping them.

He let go of my hair and I laid my head down on the bed, looking back and up at him. His jaw was clenched, his brows furrowed in concentration, eyes glazed over. He was in some sort of Demonic Heat – one that I had yet to experience for myself. He raised his right hand and then smacked my ass playfully. It stung slightly, but I smiled. Then I pushed my hips back into him, arching my back more, and urging him to smack harder. I wanted the pain.

His expression turned soft. "_Are you sure?"_ he asked, his voice low and seductive.

"_Yes!" _I cried out, his hips still moving. They hadn't stopped once since we started.

He raised his hand and once again smacked my ass. Crying out, my head titled back in pleasure and heat of the moment. My clit ached for need and attention, and I was so close…so close…reaching between my legs and began to touch myself, rubbing my clit in a circular motion…I moaned loudly.

And then his thrusts stopped abruptly, and I whimpered. "_What are you doing?_" he asked, leaning over my body; he peered over my shoulder and looked down at where my hand was. Clicking his tongue, he frowned. He pulled out of me suddenly, and I whined, missing the fullness. Then he grabbed my hips and flipped me over onto my back.

Opening my mouth to speak, he glared down at me, his expression over – powering. He was giving me that "Don't Be Stubborn Right Now" look. A look I knew all too well. Closing my mouth and swallowing hard, I watched as the Demon spread my legs and moved his face between them. I blushed, embarrassed by his visual intrusion. But he didn't seem to care, watching my womanhood swell with more blood at my arousal…an arousal that was aching for his touch. He gazed up at me through his dark lashes, and then smiled.

"_I love you._"

I cried out as his lips latched onto the tiny bud that could cause me such great pleasure. He sucked hard, rough. I assumed he was a bit angry that I had touched myself. He never liked it when I did, he always insisted on being the one to give me pleasure. Masturbation was a no – no.

And his sucking, licking, tiny nips of his sharp teeth…it didn't take me long before I finally came against his mouth and cried out in pleasure, my body trembling and my toes curling. And then the feeling was gone, and my breathing began returning to normal.

Another intrusion got my attention, and I looked up to see that he had raised my legs above myself, and rested the backs of my knees on his shoulders. He held his still engorged cock in his right hand, pressing it against my well - slicked entrance teasingly.

"_Beg."_

"_Please…"_

"_Louder."_

"_Please! Sebastian! I want it! Please fuck me until I can't walk in the morning!" _

He peered down at me. "_I'm not going to fuck you until you can't walk in the morning. I'm going to MAKE LOVE to you until you can't walk in the morning." _And with that he entered me roughly, making me cry out again. He pounded harder and faster into me, showing no mercy. His grip on my hips tightened, and his eyes never left mine.

I could feel him all around me, his length touching every inch of my inner walls. He tortured my G – Spot relentlessly.

By now I was screaming in pleasure. That was all I could do – my hands frantically searched for something to hold onto, and once I felt his fingers lace with mine, I blushed and had to look away.

"_Look at me."_

It was an order, not a request. And I complied, meeting his pink gaze again, drawing me in. He snapped his hips forward in eagerness, and I knew that he was close.

Very close.

And the rate of his thrusts had me crying out again. Once. Twice. A few more times, and then I fell over the edge and into another earth – shattering orgasm. His final few thrusts made me ride out the pleasure, until he slammed into me one last time and stilled – calling out my name through grit teeth.

Moments passed, the silence was surrounded us, besides our labored breathing. If we had Human hearts they'd be beating as well. I swallowed hard and looked up at him, running my fingers through his sweaty locks. He smiled down at me, taking my hand in his and kissing the knuckles softly.

"_I love you."_

"_I know." _I replied. The fullness of him was gone a moment later, and he rolled over onto his back. He pulled me against him, locking me in a death – like grip. If I tried to leave, he wouldn't let me.

But I had no intention of leaving now. I was so exhausted that the thought didn't even cross my mind. Only a few hours ago had I asked him to make love to me like a Demon would.

And he had done just that.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

Hi everyone! This is something I wanted to do for a while, but wasn't entirely sure. I have no idea if I'm going to write a second chapter, or if there will really be any plot to this. What do you guys think of it?

I've been really strung up on fanfiction ideas. I keep getting a million of them, but by the time I go to write one I lose inspiration for it. :/

How would you guys like a Doll x Sebastian one – shot? I think that'd be fun to write ^^

And for those of you who were reading Frenzy, I took it down because of some personal reasons and other issues. PM if you really want to know why.

Please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

~ _**Sebastian's P.O.V**_ ~

I stared down at her, at the woman I wanted to marry. She had fallen asleep after our hours of love – making. She was such a young Demon, knowing she had so much to learn still was amusing. I was glad to be her teacher. Brushing my lips against her cheek, I whispered, "I love you…"

She stirred in her sleep, shifting in my arms. Chuckling to myself, I slowly set her down beside me and got out of bed. I brushed my fingers through my sweaty hair and sighed. Reaching down I pulled on my black pants, button and then zipped them. In the Dark Room I could see the rest of our clothes scattered around. I could see the lights of the City through the one way window that served as an entire far wall. We could see everything through it, but those outside could not. I could sense the Souls of all the other Humans sleeping near us. And yet the most important person thing in my life was sleeping only a few feet away…

I stalked over to the white sofa chair in the corner of the room near the wooden desk, and took a seat. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pack of Cigarettes. I quickly lit it and stuck it between my lips, inhaling the smoke. Smoking had never been my thing, but the moment she had mentioned that seeing me with a Cigarette would be sexy…well, I couldn't resist.

She made a whimpering noise and I watched her, prepared to get up and go comfort her if she needed me…but then her body stilled and she went silent. My Mate, Shizuka, was the most frustrating person in the world. But yet…I knew I couldn't live without her…

Demons were savage creatures. They showed no mercy and no remorse. Yet, our kind was also growing scarce. Demons rarely got along with each other.

_Barely._

Demons could be – from my own knowledge – created in three ways: By turning a human into a Demon, by being born from Demon parents, or being born out of Sin. Demons born from Sin were the most common; the Sin of a Human could be so great – so much – that once the person died, their Sin formed into a Demon. Shizuka was a Lust – Envy Demon…and I was her Master.

Demons born from parents were usually taught Demonic Ways and how to survive. Demons that were born from Sin did not have anyone to teach them. Sometimes they wandered, with no sense of being a Demon. Older Demons sometimes found it fun to kill of the Fledgling Demon.

But the High Council of our Realm also assigned "_Masters_" to these Fledgling Demons; to tutor them, train them, and_ nurture_ them, in a sense. At least until the Fledgling was old enough and experience enough to go off on their own.

I had been assigned to be Shizuka's Master; I had even named her as well. Fledglings were always supposed to obey their Masters until their Masters released them. It was my first time ever being assigned as a Master. In truth, I didn't _want _to be a Master…but refusing the High Councils orders was basically like asking for death. So I knew I couldn't they had first brought her out to me she already looked angry. She didn't want the other Demons touching her, and she didn't want anything to do with him…how I remember it so well…

~ _**2 Months Ago**_ ~

I stood in front of the Demon Council, my head turned to the left, towards the large Obsidian Door. I could hear two pairs of footsteps; I was anxious, a bit angry. How could I be summoned to do something like this? Well…my teaching skills _had _been praised by others…

The Door opened and out came two Demons, one a large male, and the other was the Fledgling. She was petite, at only five foot one inch. Her eyes were glowing pink; her skin was pale and flawless. She had blonde bangs and a mixture of curls and waves that tumbled down her shoulders and back, reaching her waist. Her Demon form was that of a fox, with a pair of white fox ears and about nine fox tails behind her…and she was breathtakingly beautiful – even more so than most Demonesses.

But, as I could sense, that was to be expected. I could tell that she was a Lust Demon, and all Lust Demons were strikingly beautiful. It was in their Nature to have attributes that other Beings would lust after. And this Fledgling was wearing a maroon colored robe, tied lazily around her waist, letting the tops hang open to reveal her average sized, full breasts. Whether or not that had been her choice, I wasn't sure. The Demon who held her arm pushed her towards me, and I frowned.

"_This will be your Fledgling. Do as you please with her, even kill her if you wish," _said the Elder Demon to me.

I didn't want to kill her. I knew that some Demons would have killed her on the spot…but I wasn't one of them. I walked over to her, towering over her. I was surprised that she was so short. Most Demons were much taller than her, usually. Her small figure reminded me of the Young Master who had released me from our Contract not long ago…

"Hello," I said to her, speaking in Demon tongue. "You may call me Sebastian." It was a name I'd grown accustomed to after so many years.

She glanced up at me. "You stink…" she replied bluntly.

_Oh goodness. _"Well that was quite rude," I said back. How could I…smell? We weren't like Humans…

She said nothing, only looked away, her eyes wandering everyone. The white fox ears of hers were twitching, listening on something.

"A real vixen, this one is," said the Male Demon, a smug grin on his face. "Nearly tried to rip my head off when I came and got her. If she'd have been my Fledgling she'd already be on her knees getting a good fucking."

_Pig._ "Please come with me," I said, holding my hand out for her and smiling gently. She glared at my hand.

"No," she replied. The Elder Demons chuckled.

"…why not?" I asked. I didn't like that they were laughing, I had never done this before…

"I don't like birds," she mumbled.

Oh my. It wasn't my fault that I was an Avian Demon; my wings fluttered at the thought of it. I smiled at her again. "And I do not like Dogs, yet I am taking you in."

"I'm not a Dog!"

"No, but Foxes _are _part of the Canine family." I grinned at her as innocently as possible. Maybe then she wouldn't talk back to me…

Her mouth dropped open a little bit, staring at me. I thought that it'd be nice to tug on that bottom lip of hers with my own teeth ~ no, no. I wasn't like that. Though sadly, Lust Demons gave off pheromones that attracted Beings of all types to them. I mentally shook my head and held my hand back out to her.

Thankfully she took it. I smiled again at her and began leading her out of the Council Room. She followed and I watched her nine foxtails swish back and forth with each step.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly. I prepared to answer her, but the voice of one of the Elders interrupted me.

"_Oh yes…you will be teaching her on Earth for now," _he spoke, and with a snap of his fingers we were teleported to~

"Se – Sebastian…?" her voice made me look up.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

This is Chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy


End file.
